pequeño angel
by Dessiel
Summary: Sam y Dean se encuentran en otra más de sus cacerías, pero que pasa cuando tras seguir la pista de unos asesinatos, se encuentran con un joven que cambiara sus vidas, para bien o para mal... (soy mala para los summary XD!)
1. cap 1 mi nombre es Castiel

Dean y Sam winchester se encontraban siguiendo una de las tantas pistas que los llevaría hasta su siguiente caso..

La muerte inexplicable de ciertas personas en un pequeño pueblo había llamado la atención de Dean hace un par de días atrás, convenciendo a sam de que podía ser un caso ..

"como puede que "- dijo sam-

"vamos, hemos viajado mucho mas por menos" –replico dean-

-sam suspiro cansado y al final accedió a la petición de dean, rara vez era su hermano el que encontraba alguna pista sobre un caso asi que por esta vez decidió complacerlo-

Salieron temprano por la mañana hace ya 2 dias y ahora se encontraban investigando la casa de la que al parecer fue la primera victima.

"hay! Dean mira esto"- dijo sam indicándole a dean que se acercara a la ventana.

"demonios" – exclamo dean con asco en su voz-

"si, pero que querrán en un pueblo como este, es decir, no creo que haya algo relacionado con Lucifer o algo por el estilo o si? " – Pegunto sam-

"pues al parecer mis suposiciones eran ciertas y tenemos una caso mi querido hermanito" –dijo Dean con un tono de orgullo en su voz-

"si, lo que tu digas" – reclamo Sam en un tono cansado- "y que haremos?" –pregunto a su hermano que había vuelto a recorrer la habitación donde se encontraban-

"pues lo de siempre, tu elijes norte o sur?" –dijo dean dando a entender que tendrían que separarse para encontrar mas pistas sobre el paradero de los demonios que estaban instalados en ese pueblo y sobre todo encontrar el motivo del por que estaban allí-

"norte" –dijo sam, saliendo de la habitación-

"ok" – dijo dean saliendo tras su hermano y separándose de él a la salida de la casa.

A las pocas horas de ir y venir, preguntando casualmente a la gente del pueblo, acerca de las victimas de asesinato creía haber llegado a una conclusión, por lo que llamo a sam para que se reunieran en la plaza del pueblo, en dicha conversación Sam le dio a entender a Dean que habían llegado a la misma conclusión por ellos se dirigió hacia donde su hermano mayor le había indicado lo más rápido que pudo.

"y bien?" –pregunto Dean al ver que su hermano se acercaba-

"pues al parecer todo apunta a lo mismo" -dijo sam colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

"pues bien, averiguaste donde encontrarlo" –pregunto dean-

"las personas con las que hable dicen que siempre pasa tiempo por las tardes detrás de la iglesia del pueblo" – explico sam a Dean-

"¿la iglesia? Pues bien, ese es un buen lugar para resguardarse de los demonios, pues vamos entonces" –dijo dean comenzando a caminar rumbo a la dichosa iglesia seguido por sam-

A los pocos minutos ambos hermanos estuvieron frente al edificio, pasando de largo por todos los asientos, para dirigirse a la parte posterior de la iglesia donde se encontraron con un gardin muy bien cuidado, al parecer por la persona que estaban buscando, dieron unos pasos hasta que escucharon la voz de un chico.

"shh" –dijo Dean deteniéndose y haciéndole una señal a sam de que se escondieran y guardaran silencio-

"Al parecer el chico esta hablando solo" - dijo sam en un susurro-

"o con un fantasma" - dijo Dean algo molesto-

*ya te dije que no quiero, por que no me dejan tranquilo*

"dejan? Acaso es mas de uno" –pregunto sam-

"tal ves son los fantasmas de las victimas" –propuso dean-

** no, no, déjenme tranquilo, por que siguen molestando, soy solo un chico, dejen de hablarme, la gente piensa que estoy loco, que mate a esa gente en el pueblo**

"de acuerdo creo que no son los fantasmas" -dijo dean mirando a su hermano de forma incrédula, pero al girarse paso a mover los matorrales donde estaban escondidos –

**quien esta hay** - pregunto el chico algo asustado-

"hey, descuida no te haremos nada" –dijo Sam saliendo de su escondite con las manos en alto para mostrarle al chico que no estaban armados-

"mi nombre es Dean y el es mi hermano Sam" –dijo Dean acercándose al chico, que aun tenia cara de miedo-

*que, que hacen aquí, son policías, ya se los he dicho yo no he hecho nada!* - replico el niño a punto de las lagrimas- **por que no pueden creerme, fueron esos monstruos, de ojos negros, estaban dentro de mis vecinos, nadie los mato ellos se suicidaron! Por que nadie me cree…** - decía el chico a punto de colapsar, el llanto ya le había ganado y se abrasaba a si mismo-

"espera, que acabas de decir?" – Pegunto dean-

"puedes ver la verdadera cara de los demonios" – pregunto sam acercándose al chico para tratar de calmarlo-

*si, si.. es horrible…* - dijo el chico entre lagrimas-

"ok, trata de calmarte, dime donde están tus padres" – pregunto sam-

*no tengo* - dijo el chico volviendo a llorar-

"¿los demonios los mataron?" – pregunto Dean ahora mas calmado sintiendo pena por el chico-

*no, yo- yo nunca he tenido* - contesto el chico un poco mas calmado, al parecer la voz de dean le daba confianza-

"¿has estado solo todo este tiempo? " – pregunto dean acercándose al chico por primera vez-

*el padre,dijo una vez que me encontró en la entrada de la iglesia, decía que era un milagro que estuviera vivo, puesto que el dia que me encontró había nevado y que por poco muero congelado, él decía que era un pequeño milagro* - relato el niño con tono de tristeza en su voz-

"¿Por qué hablas en pasado?" – se atrevió a preguntar Sam aunque ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta-

*hace 4 dias esas cosas atacaron al padre afuera de la iglesia, él me dijo que no saliera por ningún motivo, había escuchado ruidos afuera y había salido a investigar… yo- yo- me quede detrás de la puerta escuchando como esas cosas le decían al padre que les entregara algo, no supe muy bien que, quería escuchar mas pero cuando me asome, vi, vi… o dios!*- el chicho no pudo continuar puesto que un ataque de llanto lo ataco nuevamente-

"sshhh tranquilo, relájate, vamos cálmate" – le decía Dean al chico abrazándolo, sorprendiendo tanto a Sam como al niño por su acto-

"dinos con quien hablabas" – se atrevió a preguntar sam-

*yo—yo- * - trataba de decir el chico aun abrazado a Dean-

"vamos , puedes decirnos" – le dijo dean , separándose y mirando al chico a los ojos, para transmitirle confianza-

*no, no lo sé, de verdad se los juro!* exclamo el niños mirando a dean y luego a sam-

"tranquilo" – dijo sam- "no tienes ninguna idea?"

"no, solo son voces que escucho cuando cosas malas van a pasar, me dicen que me esconda o que corra, como si quisieran protegerme de esas cosas" – explico el chico-

"por eso estas escondido aquí, las voces te lo dijieron" – pregunto dean-

*si, ellas dijeron que no podrían hacerme daño en lugares sagrados* - dijo el niño ya mas calmado mirando a Dean-

"ok, bueno ahora estamos nosotros aquí, y te cuidaremos, puedes confiar en nosotros" - dijo sam-

"yo…" – comenzó el chico pero fue interrumpido por Deam-

"hey! Eso no fue una sugerencia, te quedaras con nosotros, hace cuando que no comes, estas sucio y helado, vamos debemos salir de aquí, bañarte, comer algo… descuida estarás bien con nosotros,…. Esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – dijo Dean dándose cuenta que ni siquiera le habían preguntado eso-

"Ca… castiel, mi nombre es Castiel"

* * *

**Mi primer fico sobre supernatural! Ahhhh no se si lo estoy haciendo bien.. solo espero que les guste y que no me golpeen….**

**Saludos y por favor dejen sus comentarios ^^**


	2. Cap 2 generando lazos

Capitulo 2 "generando lazos"

Sam , Dean y su nuevo acompañante se dirigían al motel en donde se estaban alojando, el niño no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo miraba nerviosamente por la ventana del Impala, después de unos minutos de viaje los 3 llegaron a destino .

"bien, Castiel te quedaras con nosotros mientras esta situación pase, de acuerdo?" –dijo dean-

"yo, no …." – comenzó a decir castiel-

"hey! Amigo, descuida.. dime que es lo que te preocupa?" – pregunto sam su nievo acompañante tomándolo por los hombros-

"es solo que, toda la gente que a estado cerca mío a sido asesinada por esas cosas, ustedes parecen buenas personal y yo.. yo no quiero que mueran por mi culpa" –dijo castiel en un hilo de voz que hizo que a los hermanos se les encogiera el corazón-

"escucha Cass" - comenzó dean acercándose al chico y haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos- no dejaremos que nada pase, ni a ti, ni a nosotros, ni a nadie mas.. ok?

"Dean tiene razon" – secundo Sam – "pero primero debemos averiguar que es lo que quieren los demonios contigo… dime aparte de verlos .. puedes hacer algo mas?"

"a.. a que … te refieres?" – pregunto castiel algo confundido-

"es decir, escuchas estas voces que a mi parecer tratan de protegerte, dijiste que te decían donde ocultarte no es asi?" – castiel asintió con la cabeza- bien puedes ver el verdadero rostro de los demonios, entonces hay alguna otra cosa que solo tú – dijo sam poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- puedas hacer?

"hay algo.. pero."- dijo castiel-

"vamos cass, necesitamos saber todo lo que puedes hacer, es la única manera de poder cuidarte"- dijo dean-

"¿estan heridos?" –pregunto castiel-

"¿qué?" –dijeron ambos hermanos al unisono-

"¿qué si están heridos, una lesión, un rasguños?" – volvió a preguntar castiel-

"ammm pues…" – comenzó dean levantándose la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta- me la hice hace unos días y aun no se cura del todo"

"descuida" –dijo castiel con una sonrisa colocando su mano derecha sobre la herida de dean-

"que haces?" – pregunto sam siguiendo de cerca los movimientos del chico-

"solo un momento" –dijo castiel, mas para él mismo que para los hermanos – "listo" – dijo luego de unos minutos retirando su mano del brazo de dean, en el cual ya no quedaba rastro de la herida o cicatriz alguna

"puedes curar?!" pregunto sam, puesto que dean aun no salía de su asombro y miraba una y otra vez su brazo ahora sano….

"wau! " – exclamo por fin dean-

"yo solo…" – comenzó a decir castiel, pero un mareo lo invadió y habría caído al suelo de no se por que dean lo sujeto a tiempo

"hey! Cass, estas bien?" – pregunto dean a castiel que ahora estaba tendido en sus brazos-

"dejalo en la cama" – dijo sam, a lo que su hermano asintió, dean levanto al chico y lo llevo hasta la cama mas cercana-

"cass, hey que paso amigo, tienes hambre?" – pregunto dean-

"no… yo solo, es solo que no hago eso muy seguido, él padre decía que no lo hiciera, por que me mareaba y siempre me desmayaba" – relato cass aun medio aturdido-

"cass, por que no lo dijiste antes" – recrimino sam-

"ustedes me lo pidieron" – dijo cass como si fuera lo mas simple-

"cass escuchame" – dijo dean tomando la mano de cass- "de todo lo que puedes hacer el lo único que te pone asi de mal"

"si… eso creo" contesto castiel-

"entonces, prométeme que no lo volveras a hacer…"- pidió dean-

"pero…"- dijo castiel-

"promételo cass"- volvió a decir dean-

"de acuerdo , lo prometo"- dijo finalmente castiel-

"bien"- comenzó dean, soltando la mano de castiel y arropándolo en la cama- ahora descansa un poco, te traeremos algo de comer- dijo antes de alejarse-

"descansa cass" –dijo sam siguiendo a su hermano-

"gracias" – dijo finalmente castiel antes de caer dormido-

"dean"- dijo sam con ese tono de preocupación-

"lo sé sam, el chico podría ser un hibrido o algo por el estilo" – dijo dean-

"si, pero un hibrido de que especie dean, es decir de demonio no creo… por lo que sabemos hasta ahora sus habilidades son para ayudar a la gente, por que nunca en toda mi vida he visto a un demonio curar a alguien" – dijo sam –

"yo pienso lo mismo, pero conocemos algo sobrenatural que tenga las habilidades de cass?"- pregunto dean, sacando el diario de su padre para revisar-

"no, no lo creo.. y dean que es eso de CASS" – cuestiono sam-

"es un apodo, castiel suena muy severo, él es un niño, cass le queda mejor" – dijo dean sin despegar los ojos del diario-

"un niño? Dean por lo menos tiene unos 17"- replico sam-

"por como se comprota podría tener 10, Sam nunca a salido de este pueblo, dios sabe si a salido siquiera de esa iglesia donde lo encontramos, ahora los demonios quieren un trozo de él y tú te preocupas de un apodo?"- dijo dean finalmente mirando a Sam-

"No Dean, todo eso lo entiendo, lo que me preocupa es que en muy poco tiempo te estes acercando mucho a cass"- dijo sam cansadamente-

"no lo sé sam, el chico tiene algo"- dijo dean pensativo-

"te inspira confianza no es asi? Me pasa lo mismo, creo que por eso todas esas personas lo protegían sin dudarlo" – dijo sam mirando en dirección donde se encontraba castiel descanzando-

"si, a sufrido mucho, huérfano y ahora esta solo, seria bueno que se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo, además los demonios van tras él no? Si ven que ya no esta en el pueblo lo dejaran "- dijo dean-

"si, y vendrán tras nosotros" – dijo sam mirando seriamente a dean-

"oh sam vamos, no es la primera vez que tenemos a esos demonios cabrones, pegados al trasero" – reclamo dean- "además siempre quise tener un hermanito"

"yo soy tu hermano"- explamo Sam-

"si , pero uno que me obedeciera" – dijo dean con ironia-

"estupido" – se defendió sam-

"marica" – exclamo dean

"eres imposible" – mejor voy por algo de comer, de seguro despertara con hambre- dijo finalmente sam-

"ok … yo te espero ah! Y no olvides la tarta… no regreses sin ella"- amenazo dean-

"si dean lo sé , nos vemos luego cualquier cosa llama" – dijo sam saliendo de la habitación-

"si mamá " – alcanzo a gritar dean antes de que sam se marchara- luego de eso se volteo a ver a castiel quien dormía plácidamente- "valla si parece un angelito"- dijo dean riéndose de sus propios pensamientos-

*donde esta!?- exclamo una voz-

*los winchester lo tienen señor* - dijo muna voz que reflejaba miedo-

*asi que con sam y dean… bueno eso me hará las cosas más fáciles, encuéntrenlos y tráiganme al chico!* - volvió a gritar la voz-

*si señor* - dijeron varias voces al mismo tiempo, saliendo rápidamente de lo que se parecía a un almacén abandonado –

*ineptos*- dijo la voz al verse solo- *solo un poco mas… solo un poco mas y seras mio pequeño angel*

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui por ahora... intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible... espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios! plisss! sera un fic mas o menos largo asi que esperen por las actualizaciones ^^**

**saludos a todos **


	3. Cap 3 Hermanos

Capitulo 3

Hermanos.

"cass, cass despierta es hora de comer" – decía dean tratando de despertar a castiel, puesto de sam ya había vuelto de sus compras y se preparaban a comer

"mmmm 5 minutos más.. " – contesto aun adormilado cass-

"vamos, necesitas comer"- dijo dean del modo mas amable que pudo, de verdad que ese niño le enternecía un montón-

"don-donde" – comenzó castiel un poco mas despierto-

"soy dean recuerdas" – dijo dean comprendiendo que castiel estaba un poco aturdido-

"Dean?"- dijo castiel- "ah! Si ya recuerdo"- termino con un hilo de voz-

"hey…" – dijo dean atrayendo al chico hacia su cuerpo haciendo que éste se sentara en la cama donde se encontrara- "te dije que te cuidaríamos, yo y sam" – separándose de cass- "piensa en nosotros como tus hermanos mayores"- dijo un sonriente Dean-

"yo no he tenido a nadie.. exepto al padre.. yo…" – dijo castiel-

"tranquilo" – lo calmo dean- "vamos a comer o sammy se molestara"

"Sammy?" – pregunto castiel-

"es de cariño, asi como cass, pero no le digas que lo llame asi"- secreteo dean-"prometelo"

"de acuerdo" – dijo un sonriente cass, por alguna razón los hermanos winchester le infundían una confianza que no había sentido antes, solo el padre con el que vivió todos estos años pero era de una clase diferente, no sabia explicar bien como, solo lo sabia, se levanto de la cama y siguió a dean hasta lo que suponía era la cocina de la habitación donde se encontraban , hay vio a sam sirviendo lo que era la comida, sencilla mas que nada para él – "por que solo yo tengo comida?" – pregunto inocentemente, lo que hizo sonreír a los hermanos-

"por que necesitas alimentarte, además yo solo comeré tarta" – dijo dean con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-

"si, y yo estoy bien con una hambuergesa" – acoto sam-

"pero.." – dijo cass-

"nada de peros, ahora a comer" – dijo dean, haciendo que castiel se sentara en la mesa ocupando la posición central , con dean a su derecha y sam a su izquierda-

"esta rico" – comento castiel después de probar el primer bocado – "gracias sammy" – dijo sonriendo y mirando a sam-

"cof cof" – tosía dean al haberse atorado con un trozo de tarta al escuchar a cass llamar "sammy" a su hermano-

"de nada cass, vamos come o se enfriara" – le dijo sam a castiel sonriéndole de vuelta-

"HEY!" – dijo casi gritando dean-

"que sucede dean?" – pregunto sam-

"por que a él" – apuntando a castiel- lo dejas llamarte sammy y cuando yo lo hago te enojas" – reclamo el mayor-

"no lo sé, es solo que no puedo enfadarme con él" – dijo finalmente sam, mirando a castiel mientras comia-

"tsk" – bufo dean- "y luego dices que soy yo el que se esta encariñando demasiado"- dijo dean mientras volvía a comer de su tarta-

"a todo esto cass"- comenzó sam- "que edad tienes?"

"12" – contesto castiel sin mayor complejidad

"12?"- pregunto incrédulo sam- "pero si estas muy alto para tener 12"

"si, todos me decían lo mismo"- respondió cass en un tono que indicaba que estaba haciendo memoria-

"vez, te dije que aun era un niño" – dijo dean con un tono de haber ganado la lotería-

"ahhhhh" – castiel grito agarrándose la cabeza y soltando la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo-

"cass!?"- se levanto Dean rápidamente a ver que le sucedía a castiel-

"callense!" – Exclamo cass tratando de controlar su respiración-

"cas son las voces?" – Pregunto sam- levantándose de la mesa para ponerse al lado de cass-

"si.. si… ahhhhh " – volvió a gritar cass- están gritando, ahhhhh, hagan que paren, me duele.. ahhh! – comenzó a llorar castiel-

"cass, mírame " – dijo dean- "concéntrate, que es lo que dicen"

"no.. no sé.. ahhhh solo están gritando" – dijo cass ya casi sin aliento- "dean, has que paren por favor"

"shhh, tranquilo, relájate.. concéntrate, trata de entender lo que dicen "- propuso dean mientras abrazaba a cass, para hacerlo sentir mas seguro- "tú puedes hacerlo vamos, cass concéntrate"

_Cass había dejado de hablar, cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse como dean le había dicho, en la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de cass, y algunos susurros por parte de Dean tratando de tranquilizar a castiel, sam solo miraba la escena y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por el niño que yacía en brazos de su hermano, luego de unos minutos castiel ya estaba relajado y se separo de dean, sin embargo su cara no reflejaba que estuviera bien_

"cass, cass que pasa?" – pregunto dean, preocupado por castiel-

"los escuche… yo.. yo.. pude entenderlos al final" – dijo castiel con un leve temblor en su voz-

"cass que escuchaste?" – pregunto sam preocupado-

-a lo que castiel contesto- "ellos… ellos dijeron….

** Los demonios se acercan…**"

* * *

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leen y COMENTAN! ^^ de verdad me hacen muy! PERO MUY FELIZ! se los agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazon! **

**ahh :emocion: recuerden que esta semana sale el episodio 8x07 donde veremos nuevamente a cass.. recien salido del purgatorio asi que no se lo pierdan *-* **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ^^**

**bye bye! **


	4. Cap 4 Angel

Capitulo 4

"sam! Toma las cosas.. cass sabes cuantos son?" – pregunto un alterado Dean a cass que parecía querer desmayarse hay mismo-

"No.. no.. la voz no lo dijo" – respondió cass-

"la voz?" – pregunto sam, dejando de hacer lo que su hermano le había ordenado-

"si, esta vez fue una sola" – dijo cass mirando a sam-

"eso no importa! Debemos huir, no podemos quedarnos a pelear, no con cass aquí, es muy riesgoso" – dijo dean levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a preparar las cosas para salir lo antes posible, sin embargo un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta los hizo a todos voltear y percibir a un hombre vestido completamente de negro parado frente a ellos-

"cass ven aquí" – ordeno dean, pero castiel no se movió, parecía petrificado en su puesto –

"Así que tu eres castiel" –comenzó el hombre vestido de negro- "si eres solo un muchacho, pero que se le va a hacer, vamos mi jefe quiere conocerte"- dijo caminando hacia castiel que aun no se movía-

"aléjate de él!" – grito dean, sacando su arma apuntando al hombre, mientras sam rápidamente corrió hasta castiel colocándolo detrás de él apuntando al hombre al igual que su hermano-

"así, se me olvidaba que ustedes estaban aquí… los hermanos winchester cierto?" – Pregunto el sujeto-

"quien eres?, que quieres?" – Cuestiono sam-

"mi nombre es nephilim, un placer" – se presento el demonio haciendo una pequeña referencia- " y lo que quiero es que te quites de en medio y me des al niño que está detrás de ti, – dijo apuntando a castiel que estaba abrazado a sam con su cabeza escondida en la espalda de este, intentando no mirar al ser que estaba delante de ellos- "sabes mi jefe es un hombre muy ocupado y pues , me envió para que se lo llevara"

"sobre mi cadáver" – dijo Dean – "Sam saca a cass de aqui" – ordeno.

"sobre tu cadáver? Bueno, si es lo que quieres" – dijo nephilim moviendo su mano, mandando a volar a dean, quien se golpeo contra una de las paredes de la habitación-

"Dean!" – grito sam momento que aprovecho el demonio para hacerlo volar a él también junto a su hermano.

-Ambos hermanos estaban tirados en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse, mientas nephilim se acercaba lentamente a un asustado castiel-

"vamos castiel, es hora de irnos" – dijo el demonio-

"a…a..lejate" – dijo con voz temblorosa castiel, sin levantar la vista del suelo y dando un paso hacia atrás cada vez que el demonio se acercaba, hasta que su espalda se encontró con la pared-

"castiel, ya no tienes donde escapar, vamos" – dijo estirando su mano para tomar el brazo de castiel-

"te dije que te alejaras de él!" – grito dean al momento que disparaba su arma, las balas dieron en el blanco pero no hirieron al demonio, castiel al escuchar los disparos se tapo los oídos y se acurruco en el suelo-

"humano idiota" – dijo nephilim cuando dean termino de disparar. Moviendo si mano haciendo que tanto Dean como Sam comenzaran a retorcerse se dolor en el suelo , castiel levanto un poco la vista para ver como los winchester comenzaban a sangrar por la boca debido a que sus cuerpos estaban siendo destruidos por los poderes del demonio.

"DETENTE! No los lastimes! " - grito el niño, al ver el estado de los hermanos- "por favor! Detente!" – comenzó a llorar-

"que has dicho?" – Pregunto el demonio, deteniendo su ataque contra los hermanos-

"detente por favor" – pedía entre llanto castiel – "yo.. yo.. iré contigo, pero no los lastimes por favor" –

"buen chico" – dijo nephilim mientras sonreía-

"no..no… cass, corre… corre!" – Grito sam, mientras intentaba recuperarse del ataque demoniaco-

"aun están vivos" – dijo nephilim mientras movía nuevamente su mano, pero antes de levantarla completamente para atacar a los winchester, sintió como era detenido por alguien-

"NO! Por favor iré contigo, lo prometo.. pero ya basta van a morir si los sigues torturando por favor.. " – pedía castiel aferrado a la mano de nephilim, dejando caer algunas lagrimas-

"bien, si lo dices de ese modo.. vámonos" – dijo nephilim tomando el brazo de castiel, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a caminar ninguno de sus músculos le respondía - "que demonios! , tu estás haciendo esto!" volteándose a ver a castiel, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión – "maldito mocoso, cuando mi jefe acabe contigo yo…"

"tú no harás nada abominación" – se escucho una voz – "y ahora quita tus sucias manos de castiel" – termino de decir, a la vez que un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios apareció en la habitación-

"quien eres tú?" – Pregunto el demonio-

"no le doy mi nombre a aquellos que están a punto de morir, y como dije anterior mente, suelta al niño ahora" – dijo al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos , haciendo que castiel apareciera junto a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – "hola cassie" – dijo acercándose a un confundido castiel – "descuida ahora estas a salvo" – sonrió- y tú – volviendo a dirigirse al demonio- "desaparece" - dijo el hombre acercándose hasta colocar su mano sobre la frente de nephilim quien al contacto comenzó a gritar, una luz salió de sus ojos y boca, para luego caer al suelo, señal de que estaba muerto.

"bien y ahora, creo que los pondré bien a ustedes" – dijo el recién llegado – "creo que se lo merecen" – continuo mientras tocaba la frente de dean y luego la de sam, curando las heridas de ambos al instante – "ahora deberían ser capaces de levantarse" – dijo a la vez que volvía donde se encontraba castiel- "cassie, estas tan grande, mírate todo un hombre" - dijo mientras abrazaba al niño-

"quien , quien eres?" – Pregunto castiel-

"si vienes a llevarte a cass…" – se aventuro a decir dean que ya se encontraba de pie detrás del hombre-

"créeme humano que si quisiera llevármelo, ya lo habría hecho y ustedes dos estarían igual que ese fenómeno tirado en el suelo "

"No, no te dejare" – dijo castiel, al tiempo que se alejaba del hombre frente a él y se colocaba frente a los hermanos con los brazos abiertos como para protegerlos – "no te dejare! Si quieres llévame a mí, pero.. pero… " - dijo nuevamente con la voz entre cortada a punto de llorar de nuevo – no los lastimes-

"tan valiente cassie" – dijo el hombre sonriendo – "_igual que tu madre_" – pensó

"No cass" – dijo dean- agachándose y abrazando al niño- tranquilo no dejaremos que te lleven- aseguro dean mirando amenazantemente al hombre-

"descuida chico, como dije antes no vine a llevármelo, solo vine por que esa cosa estaba cerca, mi deber es protegerlo" –dijo seriamente el hombre-

"quien eres?" – cuestiono sam –

"mi nombre es Balthasar, balthy, para los amigos" – dijo el hombre-

"de acuerdo" – dijo dean a la vez que se ponía de pie y colocaba a castiel detrás de él – "ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿Qué eres?" – termino-

"jajajaja, pensé que eso era más que obvio " – se burlo balthasar-

"responde" – dijo dean –

"bueno, si lo preguntas tan amablemente" – contesto balthasar – "soy un ángel del señor"

* * *

**bueno primero que todo dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leen y comentan ^^ muchas gracias de verdad xie xie ^^**

**luego debo disculparme por la demora, el trabajo me consumió esta semana ademas de que el capitulo de esta semana me dejo loca y lo he visto como 3 veces ya solo para ver el regreso de cass en gloria y majestad ^^ **

**bueno eso saludos y espero el capitulo sea de su agrado -**


	5. Cap 5 Verdades

Capitulo 5

VERDADES

* * *

¿Qué? No existen tales cosas como ángeles – exclamo dean-

Por favor, cazan demonios cada día y no creen en seres como yo? – se burlo balthasar-

Eres un ángel – exclamo castiel como solo un niño podría hacerlo –

Asi es cassie – respondió balthasar con una sonrisa-

Ok castiel, podrías ir a la otra habitación por un momento – dijo finalmente sam-

Pero, él es un ángel – señalo castiel a balthasar - el padre en la iglesia me dijo que los ángeles son buenos, ellos te cuidan – finalizo-

Valla cassie tu sí que eres un niño inteligente, pero sabes, creo que el gigantón aquí – dijo balthasar refiriéndose a sam – tiene razón, los adultos deben conversar, ya sabes, cosas de adultos.

¿Te irás? – pregunto castiel –

No cassie, demore 12 años en encontrarte, no me iré ahora – dijo finalmente balthasar mientras los hermanos se daban miradas cómplices tratando de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones del supuesto ángel-

De acuerdo, me voy pero no tarden – dijo castiel-

No te preocupes cass no demoraremos, ve a la otra habitación y si pasa algo no dudes en gritar ok? – dijo dean –

De acuerdo – dijo castiel finalmente, yendo hacia la habitación contigua -

Bien señor "ángel" – comenzó dean con un tono irónico – que es lo que está pasando aquí?

No, espera dean –lo detuvo Sam – primero dinos que es exactamente castiel, es decir, no es un niño común y corriente, a eso sumando que los claramente los demonios están tras él y bueno tu – concluyo Sam

Valla, una galleta para ti, gigantón – dijo balthasar mientras aplaudía –

Por favor, ya dinos – exclamo Dean –

Cassie , es decir castiel es hijo de un ángel – comenzó balthasar –

Espera que?! – exclamo Dean –

Un ángel .. – Continuo balthasar-

Espera, - lo detuvo Sam – es castiel tu hijo?

Que?! – Exclamo balthasar – demonios no! , es decir, es el niño más hermoso y encantador que conozco, pero no, su madre, la madre de cassie fue un ángel.

Fue? – Cuestiono Dean-

Anael , la madre de Cassie – explico balthasar- murió hace 12 años –

Los ángeles pueden morir? – pregunto Sam –

Solo un ángel, puede matar otro ángel – comento balthasar en tu tono sombrío- Anael, cometió uno de los mayores pecados que puede cometer un ángel, ella se enamoro de su protegido –

Wau , osea la madre de cass es, era un ángel y ustedes la mataron por enamorarce?! – reclamo Dean, tratando de controlar la creciente ira que crecía dentro de él

Crees que yo mate a anael! – dijo enojado balthasar – ella era mi hermana, mi verdadera hermana, nacimos de la misma estrella, pero ella me pidió que me mantuviera al margen de todo!, como crees que me sentí cuando se dicto su sentencia de muerte- termino balthasar a punto de golpear a Dean.

Cálmate – dijo Sam – Dean no quiso decir eso, verdad Dean?

Si, yo lo siento – respondió dean rápidamente – entonces que fue lo que realmente paso? El padre de cass aun esta vivo?

No – contesto balthasar – él padre de cass murió hace ya unos años, pero anael jamás le dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando ella se entero, se fue de su lado, así que él papá de cassie nunca se entero de que tenía otro hijo

Otro hijo? – exclamo sam – osea que castiel tiene hermanos, hermanos humanos – aclaro finalmente Sam

Si, cassie tiene 2 hermanos humanos, medios hermanos – dijo balthasar- hijos de su padre humano, cuando anael se entero de la sentencia de muerte que esta sobre ella, escapo, saben ella era el ángel más poderoso de toda nuestra guarnición, pero con la mitad de su gracia siendo consumida por el bebe que llevaba no podía enfrentarse a los ángeles que tenían la misión de matarla, así que se fue, desapareció del mapa hasta que llego la hora de dar a luz, en ese momento su gracia exploto si lo quieren llamar de alguna forma y delato su posición, pero antes de que la encontraran, marco las a castiel con un hechizo enochioano haciéndolo prácticamente invisible ante el radar de los ángeles, pero a ella la encontraron fácilmente, la llevaron de regreso al cielo, allí se le torturo para que dijera la ubicación de su hijo, pero en serio, creen que después de todo lo que sucedió ella les diría donde estaba su hijo para que lo mataran como a un cerdo, pues no, no se los dijo aunque arrancaron las plumas de sus alas una por una, ella jamás se los dijo, hasta que finalmente su gracia no aguanto y simplemente se apago – termino de relatar balthasar, los winchester no podían creer los que estaban escuchando , finalmente sabían la verdad sobre castiel, el pequeño niño con ojos azul cielo que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, el pequeño niño que estuvo dispuesto a dejarse capturar por un demonio para salvarlos era realmente el hijo de un ángel.

Así que – comenzó Dean tratando de aclarar sus ideas- cass es huérfano, su madre Anael lo dejo en esa iglesia tratando de ocultarlo de los ángeles que la perseguían

Exacto – dijo balthasar – he pasado los últimos 12 años humanos tratando de encontrar a mi sobrino, pero con el hechizo enochiano sobre él fue realmente difícil, trate de comunicarme con cada niño que tuviera más o menos la edad actual de Castiel tratando de ver si alguno me escuchaba, hasta que finalmente hace unas semanas cuando los demonios comenzaron los ataques a este pueblo, encontré a cassie, por fin un niño puedo escucharme.

Espera – comenzó Dean- asi que tú eras una de esas voces que escuchaba cass

Asi es – confirmo balthasar- la gracia de cassie aun es inmadura por eso mi voz a sus oídos sonaba como si fueran muchas.

Entonces es por eso que puede ver la verdadera cara de los demonios y curar las heridas- cuestiono Sam-

Cassie puede hacer eso? – exclamo blathasar –

Si hace un rato nos lo demostró, aunque casi se desmaya en el intento – dijo Dean –

Valla, al paracer la gracia de castiel se desarrollo más pronto de lo que imagine, al parecer su presencia en ente pueblo acelero el proceso – exclamo pensativamente balthasar –

Espera, - comenzó Sam - que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto, solo nos topamos con castiel de suerte, nosotros estábamos tras los demonios.

Aun no lo entienden verdad, o acaso crees que es muy normal apegarse a un niño que apenas conoces de la manera que ustedes lo hicieron con cassie? – Cuestiono balthasar a los hermanos-

No se, es decir, somos cazadores nuestro trabajo es cuidar a la gente, a niños pequeños como castiel – exclamo Sam-

Cual, - comenzó Dean- es decir, si la madre de cass era "el ángel guardián de alguien" ese alguien tenia un trabajo?.

Él era un cazador – dijo rápidamente balthasar

Un cazador – repitió Sam.

Por un momento dean y balthasar compartieron una larga e intensa mirada hasta que al final dean rompió el contacto visual con el ángel

No puede ser – exclamo finalmente el mayor de los hermanos conteniendo el aliento- cual , cual era el nombre del padre de cass? – pregunto finalmente Dean como temiendo la respuesta-

Valla, parece que tenemos un ganador – dijo balthasar-

Que sucede dean? – pregunto sam a su hermano –

El nombre del padre de cassie era John – dijo balthasar- John winchester, y ustedes – continuo apuntando a los chicos frente a él – son sus hermanos.

* * *

**chan! ya se destapo la olla! XD! muchas gracias a los que siguen el fico me alegra mucho que es este gustando ... cada dia me despierto con ideas nuevas para el fic y es realmente difícil juntaras todas y hacer algo coherente XD! **

**pero bueno espero les guste y COMENTEN POR FAVOR! **

**Saludos y gracias **


	6. CAP 6 castiel winchester

CAP 6

- Como que sus hermanos?- pregunto aun confundido sam

Lo que acabo de decir, gigantón, su padre y el padre de cassie son la misma persona lo que los hace a ustedes dos sus hermanos – aclaro balthasar-

No!, no no no no, tienes que estar bromeando – dijo dean quien aun no salía de su asombro-

No es ninguna broma, OJALA LO FUERA!, como crees que me sentí cuando mi hermana se enamoro y cayó por culpa de un humano – dijo balthasar en tono despectivo-

Entonces – comenzó sam- dices que los poderes de cass se desarrollaron por culpa nuestra-

Es una forma de decir – aclaro balthasar – Anael era el ángel guardián de John, ellos compartían un lazo especial, mismo lazo que heredo cassie al nacer y que lo une a ustedes, en fin ya es tiempo de que regrese …

No, tu no mueves tu plumífero trasero de aquí hasta que nos digas que es lo que quieren los demonios con cass – dijo dean-

Tú si que eres lento – dijo balthasar- que parte de mitad ángel, mitad humano no entendiste.

Si eso ya lo tengo claro pajarito, el punto es, para que lo quieren, que planean hacer con él? – Pregunto dean-

Ellos quieren su alma – dijo finalmente balthasar-

Que? – dijeron Sam y Dean al unisonó-

Su alma- comenzó balthasar- como dije cassie es único, los ángeles no tienen alma por que son seres creados de la gracia de Dios, sin embargo cassie es mitad humano por lo que posee una alma humana, que sumada a la gracia que heredo de Anael, lo convierten en una de las armas más poderosas que los demonios podrían encontrar, si se apoderan del alma de cassie podrían traer el apocalipsis a la tierra.

No puede ser – dijo Sam casi conteniendo la respiración-

Esa es otra de las razones por la que los ángeles quieren matarlo, el poder que encierra Cassie es enorme y los ángeles saben que si los demonios se apoderan de él será el fin – aclaro balthasar- como sea ambos lados lo quieren muerto, ahora debo irme si paso mucho tiempo lejos del cielo temo que los demás comiencen a sospechar, los veo luego chicos, cuiden a cassie- y con esas palabras blathasar desapareció de la vista de los winchester-

No espera! – grito dean pero ya era tarde- MALDITOS ANGELES!

Bueno, ok, entonces debemos salir de aquí no crees ¿?- comento Sam-

Que? – Pregunto Dean-

Que debemos salir de aquí Dean, un demonio ya vino tras cass, debemos llevarlo con Bobby el sabrá que hacer- dijo sam-

Que!, no.. es nuestro hermano! No podemos dejarlo solo! – Exclamo dean-

Dean, debe prepararse, recibir entrenamiento.. – empezó sam-

Que?! quieres que se convierta en cazador? – Cuestiono un muy alterado Dean- ES UN NIÑO!

ES UN HIBRIDO DEAN! – respondió Sam- debe prepararse

No, comparto tu idea de llevarlo con Bobby pero no dejare que se convierta en cazador – dijo Dean caminando hacia la habitación donde estaba cass-

Aunque no quieras, él ya esta metido en este mundo – dijo sam- desde que nació esta maldito Dean como nosotros…

NO SEAS HIPOCRITA! – Grito finalmente Dean- tu siempre has querido dejar esta vida, por que no quieres que cass haga lo mismo, ES UN NIÑO nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad, pero él puede que la tenga, Sam por favor – dijo finalmente dean-

No dean – dijo fríamente sam- el mundo no lo vera asi, para el mundo no será más que un fenómeno – termino sam.

Lo llevaremos con Bobby – finalizo dean- entrando finalmete a la habitación en donde se encontró a castiel abrazado a si mismo llorando desconsoladamente-

Cass, - dijo dean acercándose hasta Catiel- que tienes? Por que lloras?

Es…es.. ver—dad, - dijo entre lagrimas castiel – es verdad lo que el ángel dijo sobre mi-

Que? A que te refieres? – pregunto Dean asiéndose el desentendido

NO MIENTAS – grito castiel- yo los escuche, escuche todo, soy un monstro! No soy normal, y..y… mi mamá, ella murió por mi culpa – dijo castiel mirando a dean a los ojos – yo la mate! Por mi culpa ella esta muerta! – término castiel comenzando a llorar nuevamente-

No, no es tu culpa – dijo dean abrazando a castiel, quien lloraba sin control en sus brazos- no es tu culpa, ella te amaba, te amaba mucho por eso hizo lo que hizo, las madres hacen eso sabes, sacrificarse por sus hijos , asi son las mamás – decía dean mientras de daba una mirada a Sam-

Cass, que mas escuchaste? – pregunto Sam acercándose a su hermano quien aun tenia a castiel entre sus brazos-

_Por un momento no hubo respuesta de parte de castiel, la habitación quedo en silencio y solo se podía escuchar el leve llanto de castiel, que cada vez se hacía menos intenso, hasta que finalmente hablo._

Ustedes – comento castiel – son… son… mis…

_El suspiro de frustración de sam no se hizo esperar_

Entonces lo sabes – pregunto dean separándose un poco de castiel para poder verlo a los ojos – somo tus hermanos mayores – finalizo con una sonrisa.

Cass- dijo sam, posando su mano en el hombre de este para que lo mirara – escuchaste lo que dije después de que se fuera balthasar?

-castiel no dijo nada , solo asintió con la cabeza aun aferrado a Dean-

Mira – comenzó Sam – lo siento, siento mucho lo que dije.

Me odias? – pregunto castiel –

Que? – exclamo sam- claro que no, cass mírame, yo no te odio por favor debes creerme, es solo que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa y en realidad no estaba pensando como lo que somos ahora.

Lo que somos ahora? – pregunto castiel, mirando a Dean que miraba a Sam con cara de "no lo estropees vas bien hasta ahora"

Si cass – continuo Sam- ahora somos una familia.

Familia? – volvió a preguntar castiel-

Si cass – dijo dean- ya no estarás solo ahora nos tienes a nosotros, además tu tío balthasar nos estará cuidando – termino dean aunque la última frase no le agradaba mucho

Entonces , no tendré que volver a la iglesia – dijo castiel –

Que?- pregunto extrañado dean-

Es que.. yo, bueno, pensé que como no me querían tendría que volver a la iglesia y pues – decía castiel con un tono nervioso .

- Dean miraba a Sam con cara de "esto es tu maldita culpa ,arréglalo ahora o destruiré tu laptop", a lo que Sam agregó

No cass, claro que no, viajaras con nosotros iremos donde un amigo, Bobby te agradara el es un buen sujeto.

Es como nuestro segundo padre – dijo Dean –

Creen… creen que yo le agrade – pregunto castiel –

Claro que si! – dijo dean revolviendo el pelo de castiel quien soltó una pequeña risa

Y bien cass , vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto Sam extendiendo su mano hacia castiel quien en ningún momento se soltó del abrazo de dean

De acuerdo – dijo finalmente castiel tomando la mano de Sam.

Ok, entonces debemos movernos, pero antes, debemos aclarar algunas cosas : primero cass, no debes usar tus poderes, eso delataría nuestra posición tanto para ángeles como para demonios – dijo dean dirigiéndose a castiel, quien asintió, la orden era fácil de cumplir aunque la verdadera intención tras de ella era evitar el desgaste físico que implicaba el uso de las habilidades de castiel para su pequeño cuerpo- segundo – continuo dean- yo soy el hermano mayor, luego viene Sam, por lo que la cadena de mando va en ese orden entendiste, si yo digo "sam y cass corran" ustedes dos corren, si yo no estoy presente y sam te dice que hagas algo lo haces entendido? – castiel solo asintió con la cabeza, aunque esa última orden no le agrado mucho, puesto que si los hermanos estaban en peligro el tendría que huir y no queria que gente muriera por su culpa, y menos que esa gente sea familia- bien ya que estamos claros- dijo dean poniéndose de pie levantando a castiel con él- es hora de ir con Bobby , Sam ve por las cosas.

De acuerdo – dijo Sam ya más calmado, de verdad se sintió mal por haber dicho todas esas cosas malas acerca de castiel, aunque el niño lo perdono fácilmente,se sentía culpable, dean le hablo de una manera similar hace tiempo atrás, después del asunto con ruby y se sintió horrible, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, castiel se debió de haber sentido igual o tal vez peor, rayos, se grito mentalmente sam al recapacitar de su error.

Sammy pasa algo? – pregunto castiel sacando a sam de sus pensamientos.

Ah, no nada cass, esta todo bien – dijo sam sonriéndole al niño que estaba junto a él – y Dean?

En el auto, me mando a buscarte – respondió castiel –

Si pero parece que se quedaron conversando – dijo un molesto dean que regresaba por sus hermanos – vamos niñas debemos irnos

Ya vamos dean- dijo sam –

Ah! Casi se me olvida – exclamo dean-

Que pasa? – pregunto castiel-

Cass cual es tu apellido – pregunto dean a castiel, sam solo pudo sonreir, ya sabia hacia donde se dirigía su hermano con esa pregunta-

Mmmmm – dijo pensando castiel –

No tienes? – cuestio sam –

Si tengo, pero es el apellido del padre, cuando me encontró solo venia una nota con mi nombre, para poder tener la custodia sobre mi, debió darme su apellido- aclaro castiel –

Y bien cual es – pregunto dean-

Novack, castiel novack – respondió castiel

Bueno señorito- dijo dean con un leve orgullo en su voz- desde hoy serás castiel winchester.

Winchester? – cuestiono castiel-

Si, ese es nuestro apellido, el de tu papá – dijo Sam-

Bien ahora todos al auto vamos- dijo dean empujando a sus ahora 2 hermanos para que comenzaran a caminar.

Castiel winchester – pensaba castiel – me gusta … me gusta mucho.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias chic s! de verdad no saben como me alegra que les guste la historia ^^ las adoro! muchas gracias por comentar y dar sus opiniones! son las mejores, alguien ppor hay me pidio que pusiera a gabriel... la verdad es que no lo tenia contemplado pero si el publico lo pide buscare la manera de introducirlo ^^**

**les dejo este nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste, es como un interludio se vienen muchas mas cosas para nuestros 3 hermanos whinchesters ^^**

**saludos y gracias Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ! **


	7. Cap 7 Crowley & Gabriel

_Dos días habían pasado desde que los 3 hermanos winchester salieron con rumbo a casa de Bobby, aun estaban a 1 día mas de camino y el joven castiel ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de un viaje tan largo, de hecho era la primera vez que dejaba su hogar por lo que sentimientos de tristeza llenaban su mente y corazón, sin embargo Sam de vez en cuando trataba de levantarle el ánimo hablándole de Bobby, jo, Helen y sus demás amigos cazadores, contándole historias y de vez en cuando y por supuesto con la autorización de Dean , le hablaba acerca de John._

_Era la mañana del tercer día de viaje, por la noche llegarían con Bobby pero antes de eso debían parar a comer y a llenar el impala de gasolina._

Bien niños, vasta de charla – dijo dean mientras de estacionaba – Sam, lleva a cass por algo de comer, yo voy a llevar a mi bebe por algo de comer también, los alcanzo luego.

De acuerdo – respondió Sam – vamos cass de seguro debes tener hambre.

Mmm pues la verdad si – exclamo castiel – además necesito estirar mis piernas, jamás había viajado tanto, me siento cansado.

Descuida hermanito – dijo dean – cuando lleguemos con Bobby podrás descansar

De acuerdo Dean – contesto castiel bajando del Impala seguido de sam-

Los veo luego chicos- dejo dean – Sam cuida de cass, te lo encargo

Ve tranquilo – le dijo Sam sonriéndole mientras le hacia una seña y Dean se alejaba por la autopista- bien y que quieres comer cass?

Mmm no lo se – dijo castiel en tono pensativo- huevos podría ser

De acuerdo – dijo sam mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde comer, finalmente un lugar llamo su atención- ven vamos allá – le mostro Sam a castiel tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta el lugar que había encontrado.

_Cuando sam tomo la mano de castiel pudo notar como el niño tembló levemente bajo su toque lo que de cierta forma lo asusto_, _tal vez castiel estaba enfermo y no le había dicho nada para no preocuparlo por eso se vio obligado a preguntar._

Cass estas bien? – pregunto Sam –

Si.. yo..no se, me sentí raro – exclamo castiel.

Raro? – Cuestiono sam-

No se, es como si ya te conociera de antes, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que sostienes mi mano… Sammy? Acaso es por mis poderes? – pregunto castiel con ojos vidriosos –

Hey, hey, hey – Sam abrazo a castiel, temiendo de que en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar – por que te pones asi?

No lo se, de repente sentí mucha pena, como si faltara algo, no se , Sam por que me siento asi? – dijo castiel-

"debe ser ese lazo que menciono Balthasar "- pensó Sam aunque no se lo dijo a castiel – descuida es por que somos hermanos, ya pasara, ahora vamos a comer – termino sam con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a Castiel.

Ok, vamos – dijo castiel tomando nuevamente la mano de Sam, ambos de dirigieron al local de comida, buscaron un lugar donde Dean pudiera ubicarlos fácilmente y ordenaron sus desayunos.

Esta rico! – exclamo castiel –

Me alegra que te guste – dijo Sam mientas le sonreía al niño que tenia frente a él, la verdad era que le estaba agradando mucho la idea de tener un hermano menor. Pero de un minuto para otro castiel dejo de comer, como si la comida supiera mal o algo asi.

Cass que tienes? Por que no comes – pregunto Sam –

Me siento mal – dijo castiel, dejando el cubierto al lado del plato-

Que tienes?, la comida sabe mal? – cuestiono Sam –

No, esta rica, es solo que hay algo, Sam me quiero ir – dijo castiel en tono suplicante –

Creo que eso no será posible - sam se voltio a ver a un hombre completamente vestido de negro que estaba parado junto a su mesa y que sin avisar se sentó junto a castiel – hola bonito – dijo mirando a castiel – realmente eres una preciosura de ángel – castiel al ver la cara de ese sujeto intento gritar pero el hombre de negro hizo una señal con sus dedos para hacerle entender que no debía gritar – shhhh pequeño, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado o si?

Quien eres? O mejor dicho que eres? – pregunto Sam –

Mi nombre es Crowley y soy bueno, creo que eso está claro corazón – dijo crowley –

Demonio – dijo entre dientes Sam – aléjate de él – amenazo al ver como crowley estaba tan cerca de Castiel que hacía que el niño pusiera cara de enfermo.

Sam, me siento mal – dijo Castiel afirmándose la cabeza.

Cass! – exclamo Sam tratando de levantarse, pero sin lograrlo era como si una fuerza sobrenatural lo tuviera atado a su asiento – miro a crowley – alejate! Tu sola presencia lo hace sentir mal, déjalo en paz!

Ahh así que ya sabes a lo que he venido – dijo crowley mientras sonreía – entonces sabrás que lo que me pides es imposible, necesito al pequeño seraphin de aquí- dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de cass- para bueno conquistar, cielo y tierra, tu sabes el apocalipsis y todos sus grandes hits.

Saca tus sucias manos de mi hermano ahora engendro – se escucho la voz de Dean quien estaba apuntando a crowley con el colt.

Valla, valla, valla, pero si es él gran Dean winchester , juguetito nuevo he? – dijo crowley mirando el colt-

Aléjate ahora – ordeno Dean mientras sacaba el seguro del arma.

Ok ok .. – decía crowley mientras se levantaba – que sensible.

Sam toma a cass – ordeno dean al ver que el niño apenas y se movía – tú ni te muevas o te vuelo los sesos – advirtió dean.

Y porque no lo haces? – presumió el demonio –

No! – Susurro castiel – están en todas partes – finalizo en brazos de Sam.

Dean vámonos – dijo Sam con angustia en su voz Castiel estaba realmente pálido y eso le estaba comenzando a asustar.

Adiós chicos – decía crowley mientras los hermanos winchester salían del local – nos vemos pronto.

Los seguimos señor – dijo un demonio cerca de crowley –

No, deja que sigan jugando a la familia por rato, el angelito necesita descansar- termino crowley.

Como estas cass? – pregunto Dean, mientras manejaba por la carretera con rumbo a la casa de Bobby, mirando por el retrovisor a Sam que tenía entre sus brazos a un castiel que se debatía entre el sueño y la conciencia.

Bi..bien… - respondió castiel –

Vamos cassie, necesitas descansar, por que no duermes un poco – dijo Sam mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Castiel para tranquilizarlo, al parecer tener a tantos demonios cerca le había afectado demasiado.

Ese, ese sujeto – comenzó castiel – su presencia, era maligna ,Sam no.. no dejes que se me vuelva a acercar por favor - decía el niño abrazando a Sam temblando levemente.

Shhh, tranquilo pequeño todo está bien – susurraba Sam mientras acunaba a castiel en sus brazos y le daba una mirada de preocupación a Dean a través del espejo retrovisor. Después de un tiempo así, castiel finalmente se tranquilizo y pudo conciliar el sueño en brazos de Sam.

Parece que ya se durmió – dijo Sam.

Maldición! – exclamo Dean golpeando el volante del auto- unos minutos más tarde y ese maldito se hubiera llevado a cass.

Por cierto llegaste justo a tiempo Dean- comento Sam.

Tuve ayuda – dijo entre dientes Dean.

Ayuda? – cuestiono Sam

Angelical de echo – se corrigió Dean

Angeles? Balthasar? Y porque no se apareció en el restaurant podría haber vaporizado a ese demonio como lo hizo antes – Exclamo Sam –

No, no balthasar , otro – dijo dean.

Otro? Pero si balthasar dijo que nadie más sabia de cass, de ser así seria un ángel que querría acabar con él – dijo Sam mirando al niño que tenía en brazos.

Al parecer hay otro que nos ayuda – dijo dean – según él, balthasar no podía venir a ayudar por eso vino él.

Y ese ángel guardián tiene nombre? – pregunto Sam, pero no recibió respuesta – Dean? – volvió a preguntar.

El ángel dijo que su nombre – comenzó Dean – su nombre era Gabriel.

* * *

**chan chan chan! y mi cerebro encontró como poner a nuestro bromista favorito! XD!**

**muchas gracias a Lizzy tus comentarios siempre me hacen sentir feliz! ya a todas! TODAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**espero disfruten este capitulo **

**saludos y nos estamos leyendo ^^**


	8. cap 8 Wings

Cap 8

WINGS

Por fin llegamos – dijo Dean deteniéndose frente a la casa de Bobby por fin habían llegado- como esta cass – continuo dándose vuelta para ver a Sam quien aun sostenía a castiel en sus brazos.

No lo se Dean, se ve enfermo – dijo Sam con tono de preocupación.

Ven vamos, ya le conté todo a Bobby, debería saber que hacer – dijo Dean mientras bajaba del Impala y ayudaba a Sam a cargar a Castiel.

Bobby ya llegamos – grito Sam desde la puerta principal.

Que bueno que llegaron chicos – dijo Bobby abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a Sam y a Dean que traía en brazos a Castiel – como esta el pequeño? Pregunto al ver al niño.

No lo sabemos Bobby, se puso asi desde nuestro encuentro con ese tal Crowley – Aclaro Sam-

Bueno, talvez ellos sepan – dijo Bobby apuntando a la sala de su casa –

Ellos? Quienes son ellos? – pregunto Dean.

Ve a verlo por ti mismo – dijo Bobby, haciendo una seña para que fueran a donde el indicaba.

Hola chicos! – dijo una voz alegre-

Tu! – grito Sam , sacando su cuchillo.

Tranquilo sam – dijo Dean- Sam te presento al "Arcángel Gabriel" aunque embaucador seria un mejor nombre – termino Dean con un tono burlo.

Pero, pero… el no puede ser – decía sam con tono incrédulo-

Créelo gigantón – dijo otra voz mas familiar –

Balthasar! – exclamo Sam – donde demonios estabas! Estuvimos en grave peligro, ese sujeto casi se lleva a cass – grito Sam pasando la mano por su pelo en señal de exaltación-

Ya les dije que estoy siendo vigilado de cerca por los ángeles que tiene la orden de buscar y matar a cassie, por eso me las ingenie para encontrar a Gabe, digamos que él vuela bajo el radar angelical y es muy difícil que lo rastreen. – aclaro Balthasar-

Y ahora por que están aquí los dos – pregunto Dean –

Debemos ayudar a cassie – aclaro Gabriel acercándose a Dean y poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de un dormido Castiel – su gracia se contamino por la presencia de ese demonio, por eso es que esta asi. Ven dejame cargarlo – le dijo a Dean extendiendo los brazos, como vio que Dean no tenía intención de dejar a Castiel dijo – vamos no le voy a hacer nada, es mi sobrino después de todo, además el hecho de que haya revelado mi verdadera identidad para ayudarlo debería ser suficiente para que confíen en mi.

Acláranos eso – pidió Sam-

Ahora? – dijo Gbriel levantando una ceja –

Ahora – dijo Dean con voz autoritaria –

Gabe – dijo balthasar con un tono que daba a entender qure si no hacia lo que pedían los hermanos no confiarían en ellos lo suficiente poara dejar a Castiel bajo su cuidado.

Ok ok!, digamos que con todo el caos en el cielo desde que lucy se fue de casa, yo bueno después de dejar muchos mensajes a profetas y cosas por el estilo, hui de casa y me escondi en la tierra, felices – dijo Gabril-

Escapaste del cielo! , eres un arcángel, deberías haberte hecho cargo – exclamo Sam –

Por favor, ser un arcángel es solo un rango, hay 6 mas como yo! Zadkiel, Uriel, Raphael, Michael, Shamuel y Jofiel y para que decir de los miles de otros que hay- dijo Gabriel exaltado – ahora podrías dejar que ayudemos a cassie?

De acuerdo – dijo dean al ver que Castiel estaba cada vez mas pálido, con cuidado paso a Castiel a los brazos de Gabriel quien lo tomo con extremo cuidado –

Se parece a Annie – exclamo Gabriel –

Te lo dije – expreso Balthasar sonriendo –

Bien ahora a lo nuestro – dijo Gabriel sentándose en el sillón principal con Balthasar a su lado

Que es lo que harán? – Pregunto sam-

Solo limpiaremos su gracias, cassie es un ángel pero a diferencia de nosotros que podemos ir y venir al cielo para purificar nuestra gracia, el no puede, por lo que se, todos estos años a estado en tierra santa por lo que su gracia no se vio afectada, pero al estar cerca de tantos demonios en poco tiempo, su gracia perdió brillo y por eso esta asi, enfermo – explico Gabriel .

Pero tu no has estado en el cielo desde hace mucho tiempo o me equivoco – dijo dean –

Mi caso es diferente, para empezar yo soy un ángel completo, no como cassie que es un hibrido, además de una forma u otra siempre he estado en contacto con algunos de mis hermanos como Balty , por lo que mi lazo con el cielo no se a cortado del todo y mi gracia se mantiene estable,bien ahora balthy estas listo.

Naci listo – aclaro Balthasar, ambos ángeles pusieron sus manos sobre Castiel las cuales comenzaron a brillar en una luz blanca, hasta que Castiel comenzo a moverse.

Cass! – exclamo Dean al ver que el niño por fin abría sus ojos .

Dean? – pregunto medio desorientado Castiel-

Si, soy yo, como estas? – pegunto Dean, acariciando el rostro de Catiel –

Bien, bien donde esta Sam – pregunto Castiel

Aquí , cass me tenias asustado – dijo sam acercándose-

Sam! – Exclamo alegre Castiel – estas bien, me alegro-

Hola cassie – dijo Balthasar –

Señor ángel! – exclamo Castiel –

Jajajajaj seño ángel? Jajajaja – se burlo Gabriel –

Se… se ñor… Gabriel? – pregunto Castiel cuando se giro a ver al hombre que aun no tenia en sus brazos- señor Gabriel de verdad es usted?

Aun te acuerdas de mi he? – dijo Gabriel sonriéndole a Castiel –

Espera un minuto – dijo dean – cass conoces a este sujeto?

Si! Dean , el es él señor Gabriel cuando era pequeño iba a la iglesia donde vivía y hacia trucos de magia era muy bueno – contaba el niño entusiasmado – pero un día se fue y no lo volví a ver – termino con un tono de voz triste .

Lo siento cassie, no pude despedirme como debía – comento Gabriel acariciando la cabeza de Castel –

Osea que tu sabias lo que Castiel realmente es? – pregunto Sam

No, no lo sabía – aclaro Gabriel- de haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera ido, el hechizo de Annael fue tan poderoso que ni yo pude ver a través de él.

Señor Gabriel usted conoció a mi mamá? – pregunto Castiel –

Un poco, no mucho pero dejame decirte que te pareces mucho a ella y deja de decirme señor! Me haces sentir viejo, puedes decirme tio, tio gabe! Que te parece – dijo Gabriel –

Si y que te dije cassie – cometo Balthasar- dime balthy o mejor aun tio balthy.

Tios? – expreso Castiel –

Claro, somos hermanos de tu madre, eso nos conviene en tus tios

A si! , casi se me olvidaba,- dijo Dean- Castiel winchester te presento a Bobby Singer

Hola pequeño – dijo Bobby desde atrás-

Señor Bobby – dijo algo nervioso Castiel –

Hey! Chico no me tengas miedo – dijo Bobby-

Jajajaja cass no te preocupes – dijo Sam – Bobby ha sido como un padre para nosotros asi que bueno a tu edad seria mas como un abuelo

Abuelo? – pregunto Castiel – tios, abuelo, hermanos – dijo apuntando a cada uno de los presentes y sonriendo.

Que sucede cass? – pregunto dean al ver que Castiel solo sonreía.

Nada, solo estoy feliz, cuando muerio el padre pensé que estaba solo, pero.. – comenzó Castiel –

Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros – termino Balthasar –

Ven aca y dale un abrazo al tie gabe – dijo Gabriel abrazando fuertemente a Castiel pasando sus manos por la espalda de Castiel haciendo que el niño temblara levemente y se separara-

Que sucede? – pregunto Dean ante la reacción de Castiel-

Am? – pregunto Castiel, como saliendo de un trance –

Estas bien cass? Pregunto Sam

Si, si solo … - dijo mirando a Gabriel – estoy bien no paso nada – termino sonriendo a sus hermanos.

Bien, basta de charlas, el viaje fue largo, vallan a darse un baño y luego a comer – ordeno Bobby.

Vamos cass – dijo Sam tomando de la mano a Castiel y llevándolo al piso de arriba-

Que harán ustedes – pregunto Dean –

Somos ángeles – dijo Balthasar – no comemos.

Estarán aquí cuando regrese? – pregunto Castiel –

Claro que si preciosura – comento Gabriel –

Bien yo estaré en la cocina – dijo Bobby saliendo de la sala. Dejando a los angeles solo ya que los hermanos ya se encontraban en el piso de arriba haciendo lo que Bobby les había ordenado.

Que fue eso Gabriel ?- cuestiono Balthasar al verse solo con el arcángel –

Que fue que? – dijo Gabriel haciéndose el desentendido –

No te hagas, por que tocaste las alas de cassie – cuestiono molesto Balthasar-

Shit – exclamo el arcángel – te diste cuenta.

Claro que me di cuenta!, su gracia casi escapa por su piel!, como te atreviste es solo un niño! – exclamo Balthasar-

Si lo se ok! Lo lamento pero debía verlas, y no.. no le lo hubiera pedido por que lo mas probable es que ni siquiera sepa que tiene un par de esas pagadas a la espalda – dijo Gabriel-

Verlas? Para que? – pregunto Balthasar –

No te hagas, de seguro tu también tenias curiosidad de ver de que color son – exclamo Gabriel

No lo niego aunque ya me figuraba mas o menos de que color podían ser – dijo Balthasar en tono triste

Sabia que se traían algo entre manos cabezas de plumas! - exclamo un furioso Dean desde la escalera-

Jesús! Tranquilo tigre – exclamo Gabriel -

Quiero que me expliquen ahora que es lo que paso hace un momento- exigió dean

Es cosa de angeles – Balthasar

Y un carajo! Es mi hermano, asi que me explican o se van inmediatamente! – dijo Dean

Ok ok! Por mi padre! – comenzo Gabriel – solo quería ver las alas de cassie eso es todo.

Alas? De verdad? – pregunto Dean –

Es un hibrido, pero aun asi las tiene – explico Balthasar

Y eso es malo – dijo dean –

No, no del todo – dijo Gabriel

Como que no del todo? – cuestiono dean –

El problema no es que tenga o no alas, el problema es el color de sus plumas – dijo Balthasar – los ángeles de acuerdo al rango tienen diferentes tonalidades en sus alas, van desde al blanco más puro como las alas de los angeles recién nacidos, pasando por el dorado como las alas del arcángel aquí presente – dijo señalando a Gabriel – hasta plateado como las mías – señalo Balthasar – el color de estas varia de acuerdo al rango pero también depende de nuestras acciones.

Acciones? – pregunto Dean –

Seguramente conoces o has escuchado hablar de nuestro hermanos mayor , Lucifer – dijo Gabriel

El diablo? – cuestiono incrédulo Dean –

El mismo – prosiguió Gabriel- bueno él poseía unas hermosas alas doradas que iluminaban todo el cielo, pero cuando desobedeció las ordenes de nuestro padre y cayo, sus alas se tornaron rojas.

Ok, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver toda esta explicación con lo que paso con cass hace un rato- dijo dean –

Yo, estaba tratando de ver las alas de cassie, como aun es pequeño, no sabe manejarlas, Dios" lo mas probable es que ni siquiera sepa que las tiene, por eso pase mi mano por su espalda para obligar de cierta forma a sus alas a manifestarse en un plano visible, para nosotros – aclaro – nuestras alas se encuentran en un plano diferente a este – dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos – por eso hice lo que hice para ver de que color eran y bueno asegurarme de que tan jodidos estamos – termino Gabriel-

Jodidos? Cass es un niño, un buen niño, según todo lo que me dijiste deberían ser blancas o no? – cuestiono dean-

Hay esta el problema – dijo Balthasar- es un niño pero es un hibrido, mitad ángel uno de los seres mas puros, mitad humano, uno de los mas despreciables, sin ánimos de ofender – aclaro rápidamente al ver la cara de Dean – por eso es imposible que las alas de cassie sean blancas.

Entonces de que color son? – cuestiono nuevamente Dean

Negras Dean – dijo Gabriel – sus alas son negras, lo que hace de Castiel, hijo de Annael una de las abominaciones más grandes que a pisado la tierra.

* * *

**wiii! llege! nuevo episodio, es solo el preámbulo a algo mas grande crowley aun no a dado todo lo que tiene y nuestros angeles favoritos se traen cosas bajo las alas XD! **

**muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar ^^ las amodoro muchos saludos y a disfrutar del ultimo episodio antes de las fiestas TT-TT putas fiestas! me van a hacer esperar un monton! para un nuevo episodio ¬¬~# **

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin! muchos cariños! bye bye**


	9. Cap 9 Azrael

**este capitulo lo escribi despues de muerta por que osea! despues de la promo del 08x10 quedo alguien amante de casteil con vida! como me hacen esto! y esperar hasta el 16 de enero! voy a morir! eso no es humano! **

**en fin TT-TT luego de sufrir como idiota les traigo este capitulin espero no me maten por el final ^^ **

**saludos **

* * *

2 semanas habían pasado desde la "gran revelación " que le había hecho Gabriel a dean. Afortunadamente nada sucedió en ese tiempo, no ataque demoniacos ni angelicales, Balthasar y Gabriel iban y venían constantemente, a veces juntos, otras por separado, según ellos para vigilar a Castiel y mantener su gracia estable.

Por una parte Dean estaba bien con ello, ya que Castiel se ponía muy feliz con la visita de sus tíos; una vez Sam le pregunto el porqué de su felicidad a lo que Castiel respondió "ellos brillan y eso me pone de buen ánimo" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ante esas palabras los hermanos no pudieron decir nada, si su hermanito era feliz, ellos también, sin embargo la vida de los winchester no era dulces y rosas y eso era lo que preocupaba a Dean, tanto tiempo sin movimiento por parte de los demonios lo ponía tenso, esos sujetos estaban planeando algo grande y de ser así no sabía si tendría la fuerza para proteger a sus hermanos.

Dean! Dean! DEAN! – gritaba Castiel al ver que su hermano no le ponía atención

Que sucede cas? – pregunto dean saliendo de sus pensamientos

Eso debería preguntar yo – dijo molesto Castiel- hace rato que te estoy llamando

Lo siento pequeño – se excuso dean poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Castiel revolviendo sus cabellos – ahora dime que necesitas

Es Sam dijo que quería hablar contigo, esta en la sala de abajo – termino Castiel

Ok, voy de inmediato – dijo Dean – tú quédate aquí mmmmm ve a ver si Bobby necesita ayuda con algo

Pero Dean yo quiero ir con ustedes – dijo Castiel con tono molesto

Cas ya lo hemos hablado millones de veces – dijo Dean – no puedes entrar ahí, no aun por lo menos – continuo recordando lo que Gabriel le había dicho días atrás

Flash back

_-ten- dijo Gabriel pasándole a Dean una hoja llena de símbolos en ella._

_Y estos para que son? – cuestiono Dean – nunca los había visto_

_Son símbolos contra ángeles – explico Gabriel – Bobby me dijo que tenían una pequeña habitación del pánico aquí abajo, con esos símbolos – dijo apuntando la hoja – podrán completar la protección _

_Estos impedirán que los ángeles que van y tras cassie entren allí – continuo Balthasar_

_Es caso de que no podamos asistirlos si nuestro hermanos atacan – dijo Gabriel_

_Debemos encerrar a cas en la habitación? – pregunto Dean_

_Es la única forma de mantenerlo seguro, incluso si nos enfrentamos a ellos no hay un 100% de que ganemos – dijo Balthasar_

_De acuerdo – dijo Dean – aunque no creo que Cas este muy feliz con la idea_

_No Dean – dijo Gabriel – lo mejor es que no lo sepa, si sabe que estamos haciendo esto para mantenerlo a salvo lo mas probable es que no quiera entrar hay, no por las buenas la menos, es demasiado bueno para dejar que alguien salga herido en su lugar _

_Lo sabemos – dijo sam recordando su primer encuentro con un demonio – bien entonces te llamaremos cuando esté listo_

_Gabriel solo asintió y desapareció junto a Balthasar._

Fin flash back

Ya te dije, ve con Bobby – termino Dean señalando con el dedo hacia donde debía dirigirse Castiel

De acuerdo – dijo Catiel finalmente obedeciendo.

Lo siento cas – murmuro Dean comenzando a bajar por las escaleras para encontrarse con sam – esta listo?

Eso creo – exclamo Sam- deberíamos llamar a Gabriel no crees?

Te cedo el honor – dijo Dean haciendo un gesto con las manos

Ok. Ahhmm Gabriel creo que estamos listos aquí abajo, si pudieras venir a inspeccionar estaría bien – termino sam

Terminaron? – cuestiono Gabriel apareciendo detrás de los hermanos

Eso creemos – dijo Dean

Bueno, entres primero- dijo Gabriel – yo intentare entrar después

Ok – dijeron los hermanos al unisono haciendo lo que Gabriel les pidió- y ahora?

Veamos- dijo Gabriel caminado hacia la habitación pero no pudiendo entrar ya que una especie de puerta invisible se lo impedía- al parecer hicieron bien

Entonces esta lista – cuestiono Sam

Si, esto mantendrá a cualquier ángel fuera de esta habitación, también podrían poner unos en la casa, pero siendo un área mas grande no se que tan efectivos sean – termino Gabriel

Que haremos con Cas – se atrevió a preguntar Sam

Seria hora de que le expliquemos – dijo Gabriel

Seguro? – dijo Sam – no sabemos como reaccionara

Solo debemos explicarle que es como un plan de contingencia, él entenderá – dijo Dean subiendo por las escaleras para buscar a cas, lo encontró hablando con Bobby sonrio ante el hecho de que cas a pesar de oponerse igual obedeció – Cas- le llamo, el niño al verle dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hasta su hermano- vamos Cas debo enseñarte algo – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Castiel y lo llevaba a la habitación de abajo

Dean tu dijiste que no podia venir aquí – comento Castiel

Ahora es necesario que lo hagas – explico Dean sin mirarlo

Pasa algo? Hice algo malo? Dean? – pregunto Castiel

No cas no has hecho nada malo – dijo Dean

Hola cassie – dijo Gabriel al ver a Castiel

Tio gabe! – grito Castiel al ver a gabriel – tio balthy vino contigo?

No, él.. digamos que esta ocupado – contesto Gabriel – ahora Cassie necesito, quiero que entres a esa habitación

No quiero – dijo rápidamente Castiel

Que? – pregunto sam no entendiendo la rápida negación de Castiel

No quiero, es fea, no me gusta, no quiero entrar – insistió Castiel retrocediendo hasta chocar de espaldas con Dean quien lo tomo por los hombros

Vamos cas – dijo Dean – entiendo que no sea linda pero necesitamos que entres

No, no lo entiendes, esas cosas que tiene en la pared no me gustan, quiero entrar – dijo Castiel en tono de suplica.

Debe ser su mitad angel – le susurro Gabriel a sam, mientras miraba a Dean tratando de convencer a Castiel

Crees que sea un impedimento – dijo sam

No lo se – dijo Gabriel –

Vamos cas – seguía Dean –

Debe entrar ahora! – dijo Balthasar apareciendo en la habitación

Balthasar? Que pasa – pregunto Gabriel –

Nos encontraron – dijo Balthasar – Dean , sam tomen a cassie y entren ahora

Que hay de Bobby – pregunto Sam

Descuida ya lo puse a salvo, ahora entren! – dijo Balthasar mientras sacaba su espada de angel –

Demonios – dijo Dean mientras tomaba en brazos a Castiel y entraba junto sam

No, no no, no quiero déjame Dean! – gritaba Castiel

Vamos cas – pedía sam – solo por un momento.

Balthasar quédate aquí – dijo Gabriel mientras sacaba su espada angelical – vigílalos y mantente con vida

Tu también hermano – dijo Balthasar antes de que Gabriel desapareciera –

A donde fue tio Gabe? – pregunto Castiel ya un poco mas tranquilo.

Descuida ya regresara – sonrió Balthasar desde afuera de la habitación

Eso es lo que tu crees traidor – se escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de Balthasar.

Azrael – dijo Balthasar – el ángel de la muerte

Balthasar – dijo azrael – y pensar que todos te creíamos muerto

Bueno, se hace lo que se puede – dijo Balthasar –

Es tiempo de que la creencia se vulva realidad – dijo Azrael sacando su arma y lanzando un ataque contra Balthasar.

NOO! – grito desde la habitación Castiel tratando de salir hasta donde se encontraba Balthasar peleando, pero Dean lo tomo y lo brazo por la espalda

Suéltame Dean! – gritaba Castiel – tio! Tio!

No dejen que se acerque – alcanzo a gritar Balthasar, al tiempo que esquivaba otro ataque de Azrael.

NOO! NO! Detente , no le hagas daño! – seguía gritando Castiel – por favor ya vasta – termino comenzando a llorar. Sam y Dean no podían hacer nada, un ángel era muy poderoso para ellos y debían permanecer dentro, Dean solo podía tratar de contener a Castiel para que no saliera corriendo hacia el lugar del la pelea y entregarse en bandeja de plata, mientras tanto Balthasar seguía peliando contra Azrael, pero se veía que tenia las de perder.

Si esperas que Gabriel venga a rescatarte estas equivocado- dijo Azrael – tiene que estar muy ocupado ahora como para venir a ayudar.

Por favor, lo que le tires gabe te lo devolverá el doble es un arcángel – comento Balthasar tratando de recuperar el aliento, sabía que no saldría vivo de esta, pero debía mantener ocupado a Azrael hasta que Gabriel volviera, era la única manera de salvar a Castiel.

Vamos Balthasar, dame al engendro y podrás seguir con tu vida – dijo Azrael.

Cuida tu boca mocoso , es mi sobrino del que estas hablando – dijo Balthasar en tono serio

De acuerdo entonces terminemos con esto – dijo Azrael atacando nuevamente a Balthasar- sabes que no puedes ganar – le susurro – hoy vas a morir

Lo se – dijo Balthasar – pero al menos te llevare conmigo- dijo – hey! Chicos cuiden a Cassie- grito antes de alzarse en un ataque suicida contra Azrael, este al ver las intenciones de Balthasar lo esquivo con facilidad, tomando el brazo con el que blandía su espada doblándosela en la espalda.

Tonto – dijo Azrael antes de clavar su espada en el pecho de Balthasar.

NOOOOOOO! – se escucho el grito de Castiel.

El cuerpo de Balthasar comenzó a brillar, hasta que una explosión de luz blanca cubrió el lugar, los hermanos debieron cubrir sus ojos ante la segadora luz, luego de eso eso el cuerpo de Balthasar cayo inerte a los pies de Azrael , a su lado se podían apreciar una marcas muy similares a las alas de un ángel quemadas marcadas en el suelo

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado – dijo Azrael pateado el cuerpo de Balthasar.

Hijo de perra! – grito desde la habitación Dean- quien tenía a un inerte Castiel en sus brazos, el cual no había apartado los ojos en ningún momento y se encontraba como hipnotizado mirando el cuerpo de Balthasar en el suelo.

Descuida, pronto se unirán a ellos – dijo Azrael acercándose a ellos.

Eso esta por verse – dijo Gabriel apareciendo detrás de Azrael enterrando su espada en la espalda del ángel el que comenzó a brillar de igual manera que lo hizo Balthasar momentos atrás.

Cuando el destello paso, Gabriel saco su espada del cuerpo inerte de Azrael y se arrodillo para cerrar los ojos del cuerpo de Balthasar – lo siento hermano – dijo en un susurro – se encuentran bien? – les pregunto a los hermanos que por primera vez se atrevieron a moverse.

Si eso creo – dijo sam –

El peligro paso por ahora- dijo Gabriel – Azrael era el último.

Balthasar – comenzó Dean.

Esta muerto – termino Gabriel.

Tio balthy – dijo Castiel quien al verse liberado del abrazo de Dean se acerco al cuerpo de Balthasar – tio balthy? , vamos despierta- dijo Castiel en un hilo de voz – vamos tio balthy… no es gracioso

Cas – dijo Dean con el corazón roto al ver a Castiel.

Tio balthy – continuo Castiel, el cual ya había comenzado a llorar – por favor, por favor… no me dejes… no me dejes…

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación y solo el llanto de Castiel se escuchaba

Es mi culpa – dijo Castiel rompiendo el silencio –

Que? Cas no – dijo sam agachándose para estar mas cerca de Castiel

Todo es mi culpa – dijo Castiel antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de los presentes

Pero que?! – exclamo Dean

Castiel! – grito Gabriel – regresa!

Que ocurre! Donde esta cas – pregunto alarmado Sam – acaso se lo ha llevado, tu dijiste que no había peligro ya

Nadie se lo llevo – dijo Gabriel mirando el suelo – Castiel se fue por si solo, creo que aprendió a usar sus alas.

No puede ser- dijo Dean – debemos encontrarlo

De eso no hay duda, pero como no puedo rastrearlo – dijo Gabriel

Tengo una idea de donde puede estar – dijo sam – vamos

Y Bobby? - pregunto Dean

Descuida yo me hare cargo, ustedes vallan no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Gabriel – cuando lo encuentren avísenme

De acuerdo – dijo Dean saliendo rápidamente son sam tras él , debían encontrar a Castiel lo antes posible, antes de que otro lo hiciera.

* * *

**no me maten! lamento lo que hice con balthy pero era necesario u.u ademas prefiero esto a que muera a manos de castiel como paso en la serie la cual llore millones! **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ! saludos ^^**


	10. Ca 10 desde el principio

CAP 10

Todo en mi culpa, Todo en mi culpa, Todo en mi culpa, Todo en mi culpa – repetía como un mantra Castiel sentado en una de las bancas de las iglesia donde Dean y sam lo encontraron por primera - Todo en mi culpa, Todo en mi culpa

De hecho si, puede que lo sea – dijo una voz conocida para Castiel.

Que haces aquí? – dijo Castiel levantando la cabeza.

Valla, tu mirada a cambiado angelito, ahora pareces un demonio jajajaja – se rio el sujeto sentado al lado de Castiel.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pregunte que haces aquí? – volvió a decir el angel con una mirada amenazante.

Bueno, hablemos de negocios, quieres? – dijo el sujeto.

Negociosos? Eres un demonio – dijo Castiel.

Ah, pero no soy cualquier demonio, si aceptas ni trato, puede que muchas cosas cambien, a se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es crowley – dijo finalmente el demonio.

Lo recuerdo – dijo Castiel – quieres mi alma no es asi? Mi alma humana.

Galleta para ti angelito – dijo crowley.

Pero significaría que yo moriría – dijo Castiel.

Eso no es 100% seguro – dijo crowley, mientras veía a Castiel.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPN

Vamos Dean – decía sam sentado al lado de su hermano.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo sammy – dijo Dean mientras apretaba aun más el acelerador- estas seguro que estará hay?

Si, recuerdas lo que dijo cuando lo conocimos – cometo sam.

Cuando Balthasar nos dijo que era nuestro hermano – aclaro Dean.

Si, cas dijo que si no lo aceptábamos volvería hay, además es el único lugar que conoce, lo mas probable es que este hay – dijo sam sin despegar los ojos de la carretera- espero que este hay.

Yo también sammy, yo también – comento Dean apretando el volante con nerviosismo.

Hey chicos! – se escucho la voz de Gabriel

Que demonios! – exclamo Dean perdiendo el control del impala debido al susto.

Intenta de nuevo – dijo Gabriel.

Gabriel, que pasa? – dijo sam calmadamente.

La iglesia esa, a la que se dirigen, esta rodeada de demonios- explico Gabriel

Crowley – dijo Dean.

Crowley? El demonio de antes? Pregunto sam.

Al parecer es el líder de todo – dijo Gabriel- deben darse prisa, temo que Castiel ya este en su poder o peor.

Porque no haces algo? – exclamo Sam

Si frio a esos demonios, seria como encender una bengala para los ángeles y créeme que no enviaran a un bueno para nada como Azrael –comento Gabriel – los únicos que se pueden acercar si hacer tanto escándalo son ustedes, los esperare aya, tratare de abrir un camino, pero deben darse prisa – diciendo eso desapareció.

Ok, ya falta poco – dijo Dean – aguanta cas.

SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN

Y dime que piensas? – Pregunto crowley- es un trato justo no.

-Castiel solo se limitaba a mirar al suelo entrelazando sus manos -

Vamos, di algo, si tienes alguna exigencia la cumpliré – dijo crowley.

No, no hay ninguna, está todo bien asi – dijo finalmente Castiel.

Entonces trato? – pregunto crowley.

SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN

Ya llegamos – exclamo Dean – vamos sammy

Dean, según Gabriel esto debería estar lleno de demonios, pero no veo a nadie – dijo alarmado Sam-

No, no puede ser, sam a la iglesia ahora! – grito Dean comenzando a correr rumbo a la iglesia con sam tras de él, al llegar entraron lo derribando la puerta, sin embargo lo que vieron los dejo sin poder moverse.

NOOOO! – se escucho el grito de Dean.

Hola chicos, lo lamento creo que llegaron un poco tarde – dijo crowley mientras sacaba su mano llena de sangre del interior de Castiel, quien apenas si podía mantenerse de pie frente al demonio – verán – continuo manchando el piso y la ropa de Castiel de color rojo – ya tengo lo que quiero – termino sosteniendo una pequeña esfera de luz en sus manos.

CAS! MALDITO! – grito sam al momento que comenzaba a disparar a crowley, pero las balas no le hacían nada.

No tengo tiempo que ocupar con ustedes, tengo un infierno que reinar, ah será mejor que se despidan de su hermanito, no les queda mucho tiempo, adiós.. nos veremos en el futuro – dijo crowley desapareciendo frente a los hermanos, al mismo tiempo sam y Dean corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Castiel que había caído al suelo sangrante.

Cas, hey, hey cas! Mírame cas! Vamos amigo – pedía Dean mientras sostenía a Castiel entre sus brazos, mientras sam se colocaba a su lado sosteniendo la mano de Castiel, tratando de contener las lagrimas- GABRIEL! GABRIEL! – Gritaba Dean-

De…de…an –trataba de decir Castiel.

Shhh, tranquilo, no digas nada, tu tio Gabriel, vendrá pronto y te curara ya verás – decía Sam mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Castiel.

Lo-lo—si.. si…en-to, lo siento – decía Castiel.

Shh, por favor cas, no hables, por favor – pedía Dean

Cassie – se escucho la voz de Gabriel.

Gabriel, cúralo por favor – dijo Sam – al tiempo que Gabriel ponía sus manos sobre Castiel, pero la herida no se cerraba - que pasa!, porque no deja de sangrar – comento desesperado Sam

Ya..ya es muy tarde – dijo Gabriel – no puedo curarlo.

COMO QUE NO.. ERES UN ANGEL! – grito desesperado Dean

No puedo curar un cuerpo que ya no tiene alma Dean, lo siento – se disculpo Gabriel.

No, no, no, no cas no te mueras.. no te mueras – pedía Dean abrazando a Castiel

Es…está bien Dean…- decía dificultosamente Castiel- es..está bien.. todo estará..bi..en, sam..sam, cuida a Dean quieres, de …de. ..seguro se meterán en ..pro..ble…mas

Cas, vamos resiste – pedía sam.

Es, es-ta bien sam… todo …es..ta…ra..bi.- dijo Castiel, pero jamás termino la frase.

Cas? Cas?! CATIEL! – grito Dean al ver que Castiel había cerrado sus ojos y ya no respondía a sus llamados.

No..no..no.. – lloraba Sam abrazándose al ahora cuerpo de Castiel

_Estuvieron así por un rato, en la iglesia solo se escuchaban los sollozos de los hermanos winchester _

Dean.. será, será mejor que nos lo llevemos – dijo finalmente Sam

A Lawrence – dijo Dean.

Es donde debe estar, después de todo es un winchester – dijo Sam tratando de contener las lagrimas

Ok, vamos cas, es hora de ir a casa – dijo Dean en un hilo de voz mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Castiel –

Chicos yo.. – comentó Gabriel

No – lo corto Dean – no digas nada, no quiero saber nada de ustedes nunca más, vámonos sammy.

Adiós Gabriel – dijo sam siguiendo a su hermano fuera de la iglesia

Porque lo hiciste cassie? – pregunto Gabriel al verse solo.

Era lo que tenía que hacerse – contesto una voz grave detrás de Gabriel

Castiel – dijo Gabriel dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al recién llegado-

Gabriel – saludo cortésmente Castiel

Eres…un ángel – comento Gabriel

Si, cuando el demonio saco el alma humana en mi, mi parte ángel se manifestó por completo, al parecer eso era lo que impedía que mis poderes se desarrollaran a un 1oo% - explico Castiel

Entonces el trato que hiciste, fue para esto, para transformarte en un ángel completo – afirmo Gabriel

En parte – dijo Castiel

En parte? Que quieres decir? – cuestiono Gabriel

La otra mitad del trato, consiste en que los winchester olviden que alguna vez tuvieron un hermano llamado Castiel, le pedí a crowley que borrara todo lo que tenga que ver con el niño humano que encontraron en esta iglesia – dijo Castiel

Qué?! Estás loco – grito Gabriel.

No, es lo mejor, nunca debieron cruzarse nuestros caminos, no aun por lo menos – explico Castiel

Destino? Estas hablando de destino – comenzó Gabriel – sabes muy bien que no se puede evadir, aunque retrocedas el tiempo y cambien algunas circunstancias tu camino y el de los winchester se cruzara tarde o temprano – aclaro

Lo sé, pero espero que sea más tarde, - suspiro cansado – Gabriel tengo un favor que pedirte.

Favor? Que es lo que quieres? – cuestiono algo sorprendido Gabriel.

Quiero que borres mis memorias- pidió Castiel

Que!? No, ahora si estás loco, no hare eso – dijo Gabriel.

Debes hacerlo, yo no quiero estar pensando todo el día en ellos, además es una de las condiciones que me pusieron los ángeles para entrar el cielo como uno de ellos, debo dejar atrás todas mis memorias humanas, sentimientos y emociones , yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, por favor Gabriel, tío Gabe yo se que tu puedes – dijo en tono de suplica Castiel.

Castiel – comenzó Gabriel- cassie, lo que me pides solo traerá sufrimiento, a ambas partes, aunque olvides todo, aunque ellos olviden todo sus caminos ya están escritos, ya sea mañana o en 20 años volverán a encontrarse, puede que las memorias sean diferentes, pero el lazo que los une, eso ni nuestro padre podría cambiarlo.

Por favor – dijo Castiel ya en hilo de voz.

Estas realmente seguro de que quieres ser un ángel completo? – cuestiono Gabriel.

Es la única forma, como bien dices no se puede evadir el destino, por ello cuando yo y mis hermanos nos volvamos a encontrar, seré capaz de ayudarlos, podre protegerlos, entiéndeme- suplico Castiel.

De acuerdo, lo hare, aunque me duele tanto, porque sabes que yo también perderé mis memorias sobre ti – dijo Gabriel

Lo se, y te pido disculpas – dijo Castiel – y tío balthy?

Bueno, tal vez regrese, pero su destino no cambiara, esta escrito que Balthasar muera en manos de un ángel, ya sea Azrael o cualquier otro – termino Gabriel

Ojala pueda volver a verlo – dijo Castiel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Adiós Castiel, nos veremos – dijo Gabriel colocando si mano sobre la frente de Castiel

Adiós Gabriel – dijo Castiel

_Una luz intensa los rodeo y luego de unos minutos la iglesia quedo totalmente vacía._

20 de septiembre del 2008

Quien eres? – cuestiono Dean

Soy el que te cogió y te salvo de la perdición – contesto el hombre frete a él

Ya muchas gracias – contesto Dean, al ver al hombre sonreir y asentir con la cabeza, lo ataco rápidamente con el cuchillo matademonios, pero no le hizo nada, Dean no lo podía creer, él hombre tomo el cuchillo y como si nada se lo quito, Bobby lo ataco por la espalda, pero el hombre cogió el fierro depositando sus dedos en la frente del anciano, el cual cayo inconsciente al suelo, Dean a un no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hasta que una profunda voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Tenemos que hablar, Dean – comenzó- a solas, tu amigo está bien – cometo al ver a Dean arrodillado cerca de Bobby.

Quien eres? – volvió a preguntar Dean

Castiel – dijo el hombre si mas, como si eso no fuera importante.

Si, hasta hay llego – dijo Dean en tono de enfado, recordando a pamela.

Soy un ángel del señor – contesto Castiel levantando la vista hacia Dean

No te creo, eso no existe – dijo Dean levantándose lentamente y encarando a Castiel

Ese es tu problema Dean, que no tienes fe – dijo Castiel, respirando profundamente, el ambiente cambio y unos truenos comenzaron a estremecer el lugar y una sombra con forma de alas se mostro detrás de Castiel, Dean solo podía mirar sorprendido

No me trago nada de esto – dijo Dean- quien eres de verdad?

Ya te lo he dicho- replico Castiel

Ya, entonces por qué iba un ángel a rescatarme del infierno – dijo Dean

A veces ocurren cosas buenas Dean – contesto Castiel acercándose hasta quedar a pocos metros de Dean

No según mi experiencia – contesto en tono triste Dean, como recordando cosas que jamás debieron ser olvidadas, no sabía porque pero ese hombre o Ángel frente a él le daba la confianza para decirle aquello

Qué te pasa? – Pregunto con preocupación Castiel – tu no crees que merezcas ser salvado

Porque lo hiciste- dijo Dean tratando de controlar sus emociones, pues sabía que lo que Castiel había dicho era verdad.

Porque dios me lo ordeno – dijo seriamente Castiel – porque tenemos trabajo para ti.

FIN

* * *

**se que algunas y algunos estaran " WTF! fin! que! no! " pero si, es el fin, queria que de alguna forma el lazo que tienen los winchester con castiel tuviera una explicacion mas logica y bueno mi mente vago por muchas partes durante esta semana hasta que se le ocurrio esto, como dicen por hay las personas que nos rodean en este momento, siempre an formado parte de nuestra vida, toda la gente que conocemos , en alguna vida pasada fue parte de nuestro alrededor, es por eso que a veces cuando vemos gente en la calle decimos "se me hace cara conocida" bueno eso es lo que quise hacer con el final del fic.. espero que no me maten al respecto XD! soy una niña buena, estoy pensando en un DESTIEL en estos momentos, pero sera mas hard, no apto para menores de 15 creo? jejejejej pero bueno, el tiempo dira.. muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentario..**

**cariños a todos.. y que su angel los cuide ^^**


End file.
